


How The Embers Fall

by DirkDatAssStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A war is in order, F/F, F/M, Harem mention, Karkat is a worried bae, Kind of a kingdom AU, M/M, Multi, Probably going to get really violent later, and more smut, def more smut, probably going to get more davekat later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkDatAssStrider/pseuds/DirkDatAssStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is his village’s sacrifice to the royal family of the Humans, raised to be abstinent until the day he is given over to be part of a royal harem.  On the day of his eighth wriggling day, the Humans arrive to take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sacrificial Day

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning of this is basically shameless aradia karkat fluff srry

A long, long time ago, a single benevolent troll empress reigned over the land as a single kingdom. This was how it was in the Begin Times, and it remained that way for many of sweeps. Humans and trolls alike still found a way to live in harmony under the First Empresses’ kind reign, and the arrangement was agreeable to most. 

 

That was until the Second Empress.

 

The Second Empress was cruder and greedier than the first—she wanted the humans beaten into submission, treated like slaves. Riots and Wars ensued, until the rise of the Royal Humans. The Royal Humans had been kept under lock and key for most of their lives, hidden from prying eyes until the time was right to assume their positions as the Saviors of the Humans.

 

They were said had Magical Properties, and finished out The First World War singlehandedly in a matter of days. Many trolls lost their lives in the great battle, and as the troll race faced certain doom at the hands of humans, the Royal Humans were kind enough to give the Second Empress a deal to save trollkind, to which she begrudgingly accepted. 

 

The trolls were to offer a sacrifice every hundred sweeps—a virgin for the Royal Harem. The Second Empress demanded that every village must prepare a single sacrifice, and that she would let the Royal Humans pick their own sacrifice as they please.

 

This system worked for hundreds and hundreds of sweeps.

 

===>

 

Karkat Vantas sat idly on the altar. 

 

The worship space was empty, with the exception of his lusus, who sat in the back row, staring back with his big, black eyes. Karkat could feel how his lusus was trying to comfort him with his mindspeak, but nothing could ease his frayed nerves. He had already been dressed in the ceremonial sacrificial garb—a stark white silk gown with his insignia sewed over his heart in bright red thread, to signify his blood color. His hair had been washed and combed in the finest of shampoos—and he had been forcibly scrubbed from top to bottom in the most expensive soaps and perfumes that money could buy.

 

His long, feminine eyelashes had been curled upward, lips painted, blush applied. A flashy red headdress adorned with the finest of the villages flowery was placed upon his head, like a crown. It was too heavy—the weight hurt his neck but he stayed painfully still, eyes open, rehearsing his speech for the Royal Humans over and over again. He was determined to get it right, after all, this had been the day he was made for. This was his destiny.

 

Of course, there was always a chance that he wouldn’t be picked, and bring shame to his village. He read about the sacrifice before him, rejected first amongst the litter of sacrifices. Karkat could picture her face of disappointment and shame, and how the village had treated her afterwards. She continued living her life as an old spinster—never filling a single quadrant in her entire life. 

 

Karkat swallowed thickly. On the bright side, if he wasn’t picked, he could always remain in the company of Crabdad. Crabdad would always love him.

 

“Karkat? Are you in here?”

 

Karkat perked up at his friend’s voice. Aradia Megido had been his friend for sweeps, sneaking in after the worshippers had gone home. He wasn’t allowed to have friends—they had told him that it would increase the chance of premature mating when he was supposed to stay pure. But Aradia was different—if he could fill a quadrant, Aradia would be his palecrush. She was always there for him, and every time she visited, she brought some the delicious cheese and bread she makes from scratch.

 

Today was no exception.

 

In her hands, she held a rust red foodbucket, tied with a rust red ribbon. Her expression was jovial, painted lips stretched in a wide smile. Crabdad acknowledged her with a trill of pleased noises, and she waved at him before tiptoeing over to the altar. 

 

She was wearing one of her prettiest dresses—a red silk gown, probably hand sewn for her wriggling day a few years back. Her curly, coarse hair was tied in a rust red ribbon, much alike the one on the foodbucket. Her usual bare feet were replaced with sparkling ruby slippers that caught the light just so.

 

It wasn’t odd to see her like this—everyone in the village dressed up for this day. It was the Sacrifice Festival, thrown before the sacrifice is whisked away to the palace in the capital. It was a celebration of the saving of trollkind.

 

Aradia sits at his feet, looking up at him with a mock-stricken expression. “Karkat, if I were mistaken, I would assume you look just like a Madame.”

 

He scowled. He wasn’t allowed to make that expression in public, but he let all his manners go in the presence of his dearest friend. “Madame? I would hardly want to be called a fucking Madame from a milkmaid.”

 

She giggled. “Well, you’re a pompous, flatchested Madame at that.”

 

“What is the wrong in having a flat chest? All the female rumplespheres are good for would be protecting from attack, nooksniffer. It’s just a defense mechanism. ”

 

“Nu-uh.” She waved her finger, speaking matter-of-factly. “I heard a rumor that humans find female rumplespheres to be very appealing.”

 

His eyes grew wide in panic. “Do you think that hurts my chances?”

 

She shook her head. “Hardly. Some of the sacrifices have already shown up at the capital, and from what they are broadcasting on the livefeed, I would say that you have the best chance. After all, you have beauty _and_ personality.”

 

His smile was soft, and his bloodpusher fluttered in his chest. A thousand emotions came crashing down at once—he would miss her dearly. She was here for him just as much as Crabdad, and leaving her behind would break his heart the most.

 

“Karkat, don’t cry. You’ll smudge your beautiful makeup.” She said, in a very soft, almost whisper. He could see the beginning of her rust red tears, and he wanted to hug her and shoosh her and stay with her forever as her palemate, and help her milk her four horned cow and—and—

 

“Karkat, please stop.” She’s closer now, wiping away his tears with her worn, calloused hands. Her eyes are wide, rust red like her blood color. “I don’t wish our last meeting to be a sad one.”

 

He sniffles, “I—I could run away. We could run away, I mean.”

 

She shook her head, her smile sad. “Karkat, you’re branded. Right across your forehead. When you’re discovered, they’ll cull you for running away from your birth duty. This is what you were meant to do, Karkat. You’re meant to save us all from their wrath.”

 

The brand, given to him at his hatching. It was the Royal mark, the Empress’s insignia right in the middle of his forehead, marking that he was her property to give away if she pleased. Only ten trolls—one for each village—were branded. The top two blood castes—the Royals, were excluded.

 

He had forgotten.

 

Aradia embraced him—careful not to disturb his headdress. She rubbed soothing circles on his back, humming softly the tune she had heard from her lusus.

 

“The Royal Humans are said to be merciful beings. And if you are not chosen—I will always be here. You will not end up like Old Spydor, the sacrifice before you. That I can promise.” Her voice was shaking with emotion, and she squeezed him as tightly as she could. 

 

This had been the first time Karkat had ever received such a tender embrace—and he almost recoiled, as if her hug would taint his purity. That had been brainwashed into his head since day one, but he stayed perfectly still, accepting her affection. He allowed himself this indulgence.

 

She pulled away after a minute, wiping her eyes before extending the foodbucket to him. “Now go. Eat, drink, and be merry. This is the one day you will be treated like a hero.”

 

===>

 

“Announcing the sacrifice from the oliveblood village: Miss Cardin Danbol.” 

 

A small, frail troll approached the platform. Her sacrificial garb reflected her village—traditionally a silk white gown, but adorned with cat-like charms and an olive green headdress, decorated in beads. Her raven hair was long, flowing to the ground, and her yellow and green gaze was full of fright and intimidation. She had been primped and pampered—obviously in more makeup than she was used to. She looked no more than a child playing dress up.

 

She took two clumsy steps before kneeling, looking upwards with an expression of feigned pride.

 

“Royal Humans, I represent the Oliveblooded Village—most southern of all. I come to you today as a mere sacrifice—humbly kneeled in your gaze. I can only pray that you will choose me.” Her voice wavered at the end, and she was clumsily waved off by the guard. She took her place amongst the four other sacrifices that had already shown up.

 

The Royal Humans—Two Princes, Two Princesses—sat atop their solid gold thrones, peering curiously at the sacrifices given to them by the Fourth Empress.

 

Rose, the eldest, pursed her lips slightly in contemplation. “I would say that the jadeblood is my favorite so far.”

 

John, the second eldest, shook his head in disagreement. “I prefer the blueblood, she seems the most well-adjusted to us. Not intimidated at all!”

 

“Sorry, but the yellowblood is by far the most hilarious! I thought we agreed on humor.” Jade, the third, remarked.

 

“What about you?” asked Rose—expression of bemusement.

 

Dave, the fourth and the youngest, shrugged, looking indifferent. “They haven’t particularly caught my eye yet.”

 

Three set of eyes moved to look at him.

 

“What?” Dave asked.

 

John shook his head. “Have you fallen asleep under those glasses? Have you even _seen_ the blueblood?”

 

“Or the yellowblood!”

 

“Or the jadeblood.”

 

Dave nodded, expression neutral. “Yes, I did.”

 

“And?” Prodded Jade, looking hopeful.

 

“And nothing.” Said Dave, still maintain his indifferent expression.

 

His siblings let the subject drop, instead opting to chat amongst themselves. To be completely honest, they all found this to be incredibly stupid—it was a tradition from centuries ago put in place by their ancestors. But—to save face with the Troll Kingdom, Alternia, they continue to partake in this silly tradition. Their enthusiasm was only that of adopting a new playmate.

 

Dave only hoped that the one they picked could handle adjusting to living in the palace, and nobody would force them to partake in harem activities unless they agreed. That was the first ground rule. Consent was everything. After all, they weren’t savages.

 

Dave thought it would be cool to have a friend—not a sex object. As the youngest of the princes, there was no way he would be crowned king unless John died, so he was exempt mostly from royal duties. His presence here at the Sacrificial Day was only a formality. But regardless, he was rarely allowed to leave the castle and communicate with others his age. He only hoped that his sacrifice could provide companionship.

 

“Announcing the sacrifice from the bronzeblood village: Mister Sanhil Forgul.” 

 

===>

 

The festival continued for half the day, and Karkat took Aradia’s advice. He actually enjoyed himself—talking with the villagers and eating expensive food that he had never tasted before. His village was poor, but they had splurged today, and everyone pranced around the decorated dirt roads, jovial and carefree as they sung praises to the small troll.

 

This continued until the carriage arrived for him, to take him to the human kingdom. He bid Crabdad and Aradia farewell, before settling into the beautifully decorated carriage. 

 

The journey to the human kingdom was long, and Karkat drained his foodbucket after a few hours, taking a bite of the creamy cheese and the soft bread every time he felt homesick. He had almost dozed off a few times—but his nerves kept him awake. He wondered exactly how the human Royals were, and if they were merciful like Aradia had said. 

 

The sky was dark purple when he arrived—the double moons, Prospit and Derse, taking up most of the sky. It bathed the human palace in light--making it seem like an otherworldly place. Karkat’s bloodpusher beat against his ribcage as the carriage was brought through the huge marbled gates—adorned with the Royal Human crest. The courtyard was bustling with activity—foreign human faces with excited expressions littered the well-kept lawn, obviously carrying their own festival in honor of this day. 

 

The carriage carried him until it arrived at the large, goldplated front doors, and then it stopped completely. A human guard opened the door, extending his gloved hand in Karkat’s direction. The guard’s expression was rough, but Karkat still gave him his hand, letting the guard help him out and onto his feet.

 

The doors opened when the guard knocked, and a small, excited human stood center, hands clasped together in joy. Her pinned hair was an odd color—bright red—not what Karkat was used to. Her odd pinkish skin was new too—it was blush round her high cheekbones, and her wide, green eyes sparkled. She wore a beautiful green gown that hung on her small frame loosely.

 

“Let me assume that you’re from the redblood village? We’ve been expecting you! You’re the last out of the ten to arrive.” Her voice was twinkly, like her eyes. 

 

Karkat nodded, exercising the manners he had been taught. “Yes, I am from the redblood village. I apologize if my carriage ran late.” 

 

She laughed like bells. “Nonsense, you’ve arrived just in time! My name is Jellia Jamb, please call on me if you need anything important during the ceremony, seeing as how I am your personal attendant! The Princes and Princesses want you to be nothing less than extremely comfortable!”

 

He nodded, taking in all of the information. “Thank you. My name is—“

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I already know! Mister Karkat Vantas, correct?”

 

Karkat’s smile was hesitant and nervous. “Yes.”

 

“Well, Karkat, how would you like to be touched up before your presentation? Maybe get something to eat?”

 

“Yes, I’d like that.”

 

===>

 

“Oooooooh my gooooood, Dave.” Jade was laying on Dave’s shoulder as the four royals awaited the last sacrifice—the one from the redblood village. Everyone was exhausted from a long day of having to put on their political faces, ready to retire to their chambers for a good night’s rest.

 

Everyone had stuck to their guns about their favorites—and Dave sort of liked the tealblood, but he wasn’t ready to choose until he had seen all of the candidates. After all, he was going to be friends with this person. 

 

“Rooooooooose.” Jade whined, her tiara falling askew on her head. “Hooooow much loooonger???”

 

Rose had grown quite irritable herself, and it was visible on her features. Instead of answering Jade, she whispered something to a nearby guard who ran off, only to return with a plate full of warm chocolate chip cookies for Jade. She made a squeaking noise of appeasement before digging into the plate.

 

Meanwhile, John had almost dozed off a few times. To keep himself awake, he used his wind powers to blow a cold breeze in his face. Dave wished he could get away with using his time powers to speed things up, but he knew that Rose would crack down on him for it after what had happened last time.

 

After another half hour, the overdressed announcer finally stepped up onto the platform. The four royals immediately straightened up in their thrones, playing it off like they weren’t exhausted. 

 

“Announcing the sacrifice from the redblood village, the final sacrifice: Mister Karkat Vantas.”

 

A small troll approached the platform, walking with a kind of confidence that even if it was feigned, it still looked convincing. His robe and headdress was adorned with huge, vibrant red blossoms. His makeup almost made him look like a girl, and his gown hung loosely on his frame.

 

He kneeled as if the motioned had been practiced every single day of his life. He bowed his head and raised it back up, the look in his fiery red eyes intense. 

 

“Royal Humans, I come to you from the redblood village—the eastern most village in Alternia. My name is Karkat Vantas and I am eight sweeps old. I was born for this purpose, and raised on one ideal, and that is to serve you. I have lived this mantra for eighteen human years, and I can confidently say that I can fulfill my purpose. As a sacrifice, I can only hope and pray that you shall give me opportunity to please you.” He met the gazes of each of the royals, his eyes pulsating with a life that was unknown to them.

 

He stood and gracefully walked off of the platform. 

 

“Royals, I implore you to choose wisely.” Said the Fourth Empress, atop her caravan of hopeful sacrifices. Her tacky pink ballgown took up most of the space, and her wild pink headdress made her head look large and menacing. Her sharktoothed grin was predatory.

 

Rose was the first to speak, calm and rational. “I think we have reached a decision, have we not?”

 

John and Jade nodded enthusiastically and whispered amongst themselves. Dave locked eyes with Rose, her expression all knowing. He didn’t have to speak for her to know exactly what he was thinking.

 

Rose turned to the crowd of people, expression regal. “Thank all of you, human and troll alike, for participating in our Sacrificial Day with us. After a long, arduous day full of beautiful and spectacular young troll candidates, your Royal Humans have reached a decision. We have chosen as our sacrifice to be Mister Karkat Vantas, of the redblood village.”

 

An explosive and thunderous roar exploded all across the land.


	2. Two: The Act of Sacrifice

“—We have chosen as our sacrifice to be Mister Karkat Vantas, of the redblood village.”

 

An applause that rivaled the worst of thunderstorms echoed off the walls of the throne room. Without it, Karkat’s pointed ears would still ring and his thinkpan would still vibrate against his skull. His bloodpusher was performing acrobatic fucking pirouettes in his chest and his face rivaled the reddest of flowers on his headdress.

 

A thousand voices swim through the air, and the only ones he could hear were that of the other sacrifices, the refused, who mocked him with cruel comments about his low blood color. Even the Empress didn’t look entirely pleased with the Royal choice, although she kept her comments to herself.

 

Jellia Jamb appeared out of seemingly nowhere, looking as excitable as ever. She said something that he couldn’t comprehend in all the noise, before taking his hand and whisking him off through the crowd of festive humans and trolls alike. 

 

Jellia lead him down a long line of corridors, adorned with expensive trinkets and portraits. Karkat’s head was swimming by the time they had made it to a large dome-like room full of plush sofas and odd shaped beds. The ceiling was opaque glass and the light of Prospit and Derse illuminated the space.

 

Was this were they were going to carry out the act of sacrifice? Right now? He didn’t think he could perform right now--

 

Jellia noticed how out of it he was and lead him to a seat so he didn’t fall over. He sunk gratefully into the plush sofa, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to ground himself. This was the night he had been waiting for all of his life, he had to go through with it. 

 

“Karkat, sweetheart.” Jellia’s soft hand was rubbing his face soothingly. He wanted to say that touching wasn’t allowed, but didn’t because it felt nice. “After this meeting with the Royals, I will be in your chambers to assist you with anything. Good luck.”

 

And with that, she left, the sound of her heels echoing throughout the corridor. Karkat briefly considered running away—but he knew he couldn’t possibly make it out of the human kingdom alone. It would be different if he had Aradia to guide him, but he was completely alone in a foreign land.

 

The sound of footsteps made him almost want to cry.

 

Rose, the eldest, was the first to enter. She was lovely, tall and curvaceous, her purple silk dress draping off of her frame. Her foreign pale skin almost glowed in the odd lighting, and her pale hair was perfect, not a strand out of place. She smiled softly at Karkat, just as John, the second eldest entered.

 

He was tall, probably loomed over Karkat a few feet. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he met Karkat’s frightened gaze. His grin was friendly, not predatory, and it admittedly eased his nerves a little. He wore a stainless white suit with a sky blue tie, a gold pin over his heart. 

 

The final two came in together—Jade looking exhausted but excited, jumping around Dave with unprecedented glee, her rave curls framing her slender face. Her green cupcake dress bounced around her wiry frame like a fluffy cloud, and her green shoes made a tinkling sound as she walked.

 

Dave was stonefaced on the other hand, his dark eyewear shading his gaze from the curious troll. He was wearing a red suit with a white tie, a similar pin to John’s placed over his heart. He looked entirely uninterested in anything that anybody had to say and it unsettled Karkat a little.

 

Rose was the first to speak. “Greetings, Karkat. How was your journey here? Good, I hope.”

 

It took Karkat a minute to register that she was addressing him. He swallowed thickly, his throat dry. He could do this. He could get over the nerves. 

 

“….yes.” He said, eyes as wide as saucers. “I-It was nice.”

 

Jade giggled cutely, eyes sparkling as she met Karkat’s eyes. “Aww, Rose, he’s scared stiff!”

 

“He’s shaking, Rose.” John said, eyebrows knitted together in a look of worry.

 

Rose frowned, a look of concern crossing her graceful features. She kneeled down before him, her cool hand gracing his cheek. Yes, he was shaking. He was completely and utterly terrified by the beings he had worked so hard to impress every day of his life.

 

Rose rubbed his flushed cheeks, her hand as soft as silk. “Karkat, I can assure you that we have no intention of harming you.”

 

“Y-Yes.” He managed to say under their scrutiny. It felt as if the Gods themselves had descended upon him. “I w-will perform my duties regardless.”

 

Rose’s hearty laugh took him off guard. It was nice, a rich sound that made his bloodpusher pound in his chest. “No ‘duties’ will be performed tonight, Karkat, precious. Nothing in the future will be carried out without the consent of everyone involved.”

 

“Consent?” Karkat’s head tilted to the side. Consent was something that he was not taught about by the worshippers. His only train of thought was to serve—it didn’t matter what he thought. He almost wished that he didn’t have to think, it would make things a lot easier for him.

 

Rose’s look of concern grew worse. “Permission. We will not advance ‘mating’ as you say, unless you wish to.”

 

“But I wish to serve you.” said Karkat, thoroughly confused. This is what he was taught to do, to say, right? Why were they so different from what he was told? 

 

“Serve us by being yourself.” Said John, expression soft. He ruffled the troll’s hair between his overly sensitive horns, his hand huge compared to Karkat’s. Poor Karkat, who had no idea what was happening, made a startled gasping sound—the feeling of someone so close to his horns was foreign, but it wasn’t entirely bad. It sent an odd tingle down his spine. He looked up at his masters—the four people that he was born to serve hand and foot. Was this some odd game they were playing? 

 

“Guys, you can tell that he’s not picking up what we’re putting down here.” Dave spoke for the first time, shaking his head. “’Sides, he looks exhausted. We’re all exhausted. How about we continue this little shabang tomorrow?”

 

“Yeahhh, Rose, maybe he’ll get it after a good night’s rest?” Jade agreed.

 

“I suppose that would be the best course of action. Karkat, we will show you to your chambers and address the matter of house rules tomorrow, if that it is agreeable to you.” Said Rose, looking at the troll intently with her lavender gaze.

 

“Yes.” Karkat responded simply—no need to give too much of his own opinion.

 

“Excellent.” She said with a light smile, extending her hand in his direction. 

 

===>

 

After an awkward goodnight from his new masters, and a congratulatory speech from Jellia Jamb, Karkat was left to his own devices in one of the most beautiful and eccentric rooms he had ever lain eyes on.

 

His old room wasn’t anything to sneer at compared to the rest of the village—but wasn’t as lavish as this, no way in hell. The ceiling was also large and dome-shaped, clear glass framing the structure, making the stars and the moons completely visible. Karkat wondered if his new masters enjoyed the lights of the moons—as he did when he was a young wriggler. The double moons often brought him comfort when there was none—mostly on the nights that Crabdad was out hunting or just too busy in general. 

 

Jellia had explained the magic charms on the room itself. Despite the fact that it was already lavishly decorated with exotic and expensive furniture, complete with a lush four-poster golden canopy bed—not that Karkat knew exactly the name and what it was for, on the account that trolls slumbered in sopor only. However, all of the furniture could all be wished away if he wanted so to happen. Karkat could manipulate the appearance and design of the room as he wished—the charm put in place to prevent the troll’s homesickness. 

 

The wardrobe was also charmed—it produced clothes exactly his size. First he managed a suitable set of grey sleepwear from the wardrobe before washing his face and drying it with a fluffy white towel from the well-stocked bathroom. He met his own gaze in the body-sized mirror, not surprised to see a scared young troll with black rings around his striking red eyes staring back at him.

 

He finished with his face and retreated to the bed—his feet heavy and thudding against the floor. He missed the sopor, but the soft bed made it feel as if he were floating on the clouds themselves. Karkat almost wondered if the bed had the same charm as sopor and took away bad dreams.

 

He rolled on his side, eyes locked with the bedside table. On it, a picture frame materialized out of seemingly nowhere.

 

Two young wrigglers and a proud lusus stood in the frame—and that materialized memory of Aradia and Crabdad provided enough for a peaceful slumber.


	3. Three: A Lesson In Boundaries

“So,” Dave began over a piece of well-buttered toast. “Anybody up for first Karkat duty?”

 

The table remained silent, with the exception of Jade woofing down her breakfast. It had been a late night for the four of them and nobody had given any thought into addressing the troll who’s only thoughts were serving the four sexually.

 

“I vote Jade.” Dave suggested nonchalantly, taking a bite out of his toast. 

 

John rubbed his eyes under his glasses, yawning. “Yeah, Jade seems like the best to get him started.”

 

Jade perked up at the mention of her name a second time—her green eyes wide. “Me?”

 

“Why, yes.” Rose was the most awake of the four—she was ever the morning person. A light smile played on her lips. “That sounds like the most appropriate course of action. Jade, you will lay out the groundwork for the rest of us.”

===>

 

Karkat woke up to a set of loud knocks on his door. There was a brief span of time that he could not recall where or who he was, but at the sight of the beautiful canopy bed he had slumbered so peacefully in, he remembered completely.

 

A nervous flutter of his bloodpusher rose as he stood, crossing the room in small, soundless steps. 

 

The doorknob was brass and freezing as his small hand enclosed around it, and the moment it was pried open, Jade’s excited expression filled his vision. She was wearing a tight fit black suit—a battle suit of sorts. Her tangle of curls were pinned up in a messy bun, and she adorned a pair of wide circular spectacles. 

 

“May I come in?” Her grin reminded Karkat of Aradia. It calmed him a little, but he was mostly frantic at the thought of her asking him to do his duty so early.

 

“Of course, master.” He tried to keep his voice calm as he stepped aside to make room for her, and when she didn’t enter, he regarded her curiously. “What is it?”

 

She pursed her lips in thoughtful contemplation before speaking. “Do you reallllllly want me to come in or are you just saying what you think is the right answer?”

 

He was off put by the question, and had no idea how to respond without upsetting her. “Um. Yes?”

 

She frowned, and furrowed her brows in concentration. “Okay, no. What I mean is, what do you _want_ to do?”

“To serve you.” He answered without hesitation. It was the right answer. That he knew.

 

“No! No, Karkat. You, personally. What do you _want_ to do? Do you _want_ to let me in? If you don’t _want_ to let me in, I won’t be angry with you. I promise.” She explained, expression earnest.

 

“I…. what.” He had a genuine look of befuddlement on his face as he tried to comprehend her words. “This is what I want. To make you happy.”

 

She made a sound of exasperation and for a second Karkat thought that Jade would strike him for not comprehending her words. He cringed out of habit, but she just patted his head, her grin warm. 

 

“Okay.” She stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. “If this is what you say you want, then that’s fine. But, for the record, if you ever want me to leave, just say so.” 

 

Karkat frowned but nodded regardless—it seemed that she wanted reassurance that he had heard her words. She crossed his room, looking at everything with a close eye, before stopping right beside the canopy bed. Karat followed her gaze to the picture he’d materialized from a memory of his third wriggling day. He froze—he’d completely forgotten that the picture sat there, and was worried of his punishment for bringing his personal items into the palace.

 

Jade just beamed. “This….” Her long fingers trace over the form of Crabdad. “This is your lusus, right? That’s what they’re called. A lusus?”

 

“Y-Yeah. He’s…I mean, he was my lusus.” Karkat explained, his frown deepening. Homesickness pooled in his gut and he was trying really hard not to be visibly upset.

 

“What…what happened to him?” Her back was turned to him, but her tone took on a serious form. 

 

“I…” He trailed off. His face was getting hot from thinking about the fate of his beloved guardian. A lusus without a troll was useless in the eyes of the Empress—no doubt that a culling was in order for Crabdad. 

 

“I had a dog. Once.” She cut him out of his thoughts. She had turned around and noticed his worried expression—deciding that a change of subject was in order. Her smile was still warm and beaming, and her green eyes sparkled. “His name was Bec….he was basically my lusus. He protected me from the moment I was Engineered—only me. Dave, Rose, John… they only had the Guardians to raise them, but I was chosen by this wonderful dog for some reason. Isn’t that weird? He acted like he knew me when I was just a baby! But….yeah, Bec was great! I was raised away from the others—Bec said it was for my training for my nature affinity in Magic. I didn’t really get to see the others until I was thirteen! By then, I was basically a wild dog and had to be housebroken and everything!”

 

Karkat cracked a smile at the last part. Jade had reminded him of a wild pawbeast, but not in a bad way. More like she exhumed a sort of power that screamed raw and untouched. 

 

She encased him in a hug, and he froze, but let himself relax in her warm touch. She smelled of fresh air and uncut grass. “So, I understand. I mean, about your lusus. Bec…he died at the hands of a troll poacher last spring. Yes, I’m still bitter and upset, but I also understand that Bec is still with me in spirit.”

 

She pulled away, and Karkat almost pulled her back, but decided against it. He looked down at his feet, still bare, and played with a fray on his bedclothes. He was determined not to cry in front of her.

 

“Karkat.” She was looking around again. “Are you hungry?”

 

Yes. No? Maybe. “Um.”

 

“C’mon, I’m not going to smack you if you say that you’re hungry.” She said with a trill of laughter. “What would you like?”

 

His eyes went wide and then he thought for a solid minute before answering. “Meat?” 

 

She beamed. “Well, atta boy! Meat is a great way to start the day. Pork is okay, right?”

 

“Um. Yes?” He wasn’t sure what animal pork was but wasn’t about to turn down free meat. 

 

She walked over to a long, gold rope beside the door and yanked it, and a small speaker appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Karkat stared in amazement as Jade spoke into the device with practiced fluency. Her words were foreign—terms mixed in that he didn’t quite know. Alternian was a complete different language all its own, but Karkat had tried to learn some of the human language spoken so he wouldn’t have been completely lost if he were chosen. Language books were hard to come buy as it was, but Aradia had traded her prized six horned cow to a merchant in order to get him one for his seventh wriggling day. 

 

The book now was in his old room. Probably with the rest of the stuff he had left behind and were probably only good for the burn pile now.

 

A few seconds later, a short man with a large peppered mustache arrived, pushing a golden cart full of morsels that Karkat had never lain eyes on before. Included with the piles of meat were cluckbeast spheres—poached, and scrambled. An assortment of breads littered the array as well as three different kinds of jelly and beverage. 

 

Holy.

 

“Anything else, Miss Harley?” asked the man.

 

She shook her head. “No, that should just about cover it…. Oh! Wait, um, can you please have one of our _special_ banana cream pies sent to John’s room? I owe him some payback.”

 

He chuckled. “As you wish, Miss Harley.”

 

He left on that note and Karkat’s mouth watered at the assortment lain out in front of him. He was patiently waiting for Jade to say that it was okay to dig in.

 

She waved her hand and the room transformed into a spacious dining room with a long, golden table. The walls weren’t actually walls, they disappeared into an endless expanse of jungle trees and vines. A soft chatter of beasts unknown filled the calm silence.

 

She pulled out the chair at the head of the table and motioned for Karkat to sit. When he opened his mouth to protest, she shushed him, leading him to the seat by his shoulders. He followed her wishes and sat, unsure of how to react when she started to unload the cart, placing all of the plates in front of him. Steam rose from the fresh food, filling the air with sweet, succulent aromas and Karkat almost felt like he had died and gone to the palace in the sky. 

 

She took up the seat beside him, expression amused. “Go on, you can eat.”

 

“Aren’t you…?” 

 

“Nah, I’ve already had my fill this morning.”

 

He refrained from digging in like a wild woofbeast, instead carefully selecting a piece of long, thin meat that must have been the pork. It smelled nice and salty, and when he carefully took a bite, the taste was so new and unknown to him that he finished the rest of the strip in two bites.

 

===>

 

Karkat had polished off most of the meal before stopping, slightly embarrassed that he had let his manners go in front of Jade. He took a napkin and wiped his face and his hands, carefully like he had been taught.

 

Jade’s eyebrows rose. “Finished?”

 

He nodded, and she waved her hand again so that it was his default room, and they were sitting atop a soft, plush sofa. 

 

“So let me get down to the real business of my visit.” She began, stretching her arms out and yawning. “I’m actually here to lay out the ground rules.”

 

“Oh.” His voice dropped to a whisper. He wondered if it was going to be serious.

 

“No, no! It’s nothing that bad. It’s just basic stuff.” She pulled a piece of paper out of thin air, placed delicately between her fingers. It bubbled blue and purple fire for a few seconds before simmering down. “Okay, rule number one. Stay away from Rose’s chambers unless explicitly invited. It’s not like she doesn’t want you there—it’s more for your own safety. Her room is full of the horrorterrors she keeps as pets, and we’ve lost a few staff to them being angry.” 

 

He shuddered at the mention of horrorterrors. “Okay.”

 

“Uhh, also the pet sanctuary. Stay away from that wing unless it’s Dave or me taking you in there. That’s where he keeps Bro.” 

 

Karkat must have looked confused because she laughed, a full hearty laugh that reverberated off of the walls.

 

“No, pfft, not his actual brother! Bro is the name of his phoenix.” She explained between breaths, before getting completely serious again. “Bro’s kinda weird if I’m being completely honest here. A cuddler. Wouldn’t go in there unless you want your eyebrows singed off!”

 

Karkat nodded. “Okay, I’ll stay away from there.”

 

“Good, good. Uh. Oh! John’s room. I mean, you _could_ go into his room and come out completely unscathed, it’s just you’d be floating helplessly until he returned!” She giggled, “But you can always come to my room! I keep all of my dangerous stuff in the pet sanctuary.”

 

“And Dave’s room?” Karkat asked without even meaning to. He flushed furiously, mad at himself for speaking out of turn. 

 

She smirked, wagging her eyebrows. “Wellllll, Dave’s room is _pretty_ normal. The thing is—he’s pretty serious about who he lets in his room.” 

 

“Oh. Okay.” Karkat squeaked, hiding his face in his hands. He felt completely lame for even asking.

 

Jade poked his shoulder. “Awww. It’s okay, Dave’s a sweetheart once you get past his salty exterior!”

 

Karkat didn’t say anything—he just blew out of his nose in amazement at her enthusiasm. 

 

“So, about what Rose said...last night, I mean.” She pressed in a nonchalant tone. “You understood, right? About consent?”

 

He looked up, regarding her curiously. “Why is it that you must require my permission when serving you is what I’m made for?”

 

She looked shocked that he had said so much of his own volition. “Karkat, sex is not what you were made for! Sex is something that people who love each other do.”

 

“I know that,” He pressed, getting increasingly irritated and confused. He rubbed his throbbing temples, trying to make his words sound right as he spoke them. “That’s mating. Mating is something that trolls who are in a red, black, or ashen quadrant do, but not me. I’m….I’m not fucking _allowed_ to mate because of this!” He pointed at his brand a pulled a face of contempt before realizing who he was talking to. 

 

Jade’s jaw drop expression was slightly comical. “…That’s….”

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry!” he said frantically, waving his arms. “I—I didn’t—“

 

“That’s incredible!” Jade squealed, wrapping him in one of her tight hugs. “That’s the most you’ve spoken to me! You—You actually _have_ a personality!”

 

“What.” Karkat blinked, unsure of how to react to that comment. 

 

“No, I mean….” Jade pulled away, tightening her surprisingly strong grip on his shoulders. “You aren’t just a robot! You have concerns and feelings and passion, and that’s why you were chosen! It’s nothing to do with mating, Karkat. It’s to do with something bigger.”


	4. A Look Into War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casey is cute and i love her

“John!!!!!!!” 

 

The John in question was busy tending to his very small salamander, Casey. Casey made a startled squeaking noise as Jade barreled down the corridor in their direction, pulling Karkat close behind—carefully he scooped her up into his arms and rocked her back and forth to soothe her.

 

“Jade, sssshhhh, you’re scaring her.” John whispered frantically, patting Casey’s bald head soothingly. She cooed softly in response, hiding her face in his shirt.

 

Jade stopped in her tracks, eyes wide and apologetic. “Oh! Sorry, I just got a little excited there!”

 

“No, it’s fine. I was just putting her to bed, anyway.” To emphasize his point, he placed his prized salamander on a charmed platform before sending her away to her room with a kiss. He turned back to his younger sibling, smiling wholeheartedly. “What can I do for you?”

 

Jade’s eyes twinkled as she pulled Karkat forward by his skinny wrist. He stumbled, looking flustered and embarrassed. She must have gotten a hold of his Wardrobeifier—because he was dressed in a suave candy red button up suit and dress pants. Something that was very fitting for royalty, and he looked nice in it nonetheless. He still looked a lot smaller without his humongous headdress and billowing gown encasing his frame. 

 

John really just wanted to hug him. 

 

“Rose has summoned me in her garden, so I was wondering if you would keep Karkat company until Dave comes back?” Jade explained.

 

John looked Karkat over. His bright red eyes stared up at him questioningly—it was admittedly adorable. Just like when Casey would give him the puppydog eyes. 

 

John smiled warmly at the troll, nodding his head. “Sure, no problem!”

 

===>

 

Karkat Vantas wasn’t exactly the most talkative guy in the world—in fact, he chose entirely not to speak as John led him outside the castle to the maze of pathways that surrounded the premises. Fortunately, John talked enough to make up for the two of them. 

 

Karkat briefly wondered if John ever stopped talking. 

 

“So!” John’s smile was much like Jade’s. It never seemed to burn out. “How was Jade this morning? She sure got you with the Wardrobeifier, huh?”

 

“She’s….” Karkat paused, looking down at his outfit. “….nice.”

 

John laughed at that. It was a nice laugh—a deep hearty laugh that made Karkat’s chest swell with something unnamable. 

 

“Yeah, Jade’s really excitable. She means well, though.” He explained, turning down a long cobblestone pathway leading to the west end of the castle.

 

Karkat didn’t say anything regarding Jade’s personal character. The last thing he wanted to do was stick his foot further in his mouth. 

 

The outside of the castle grounds were lovely—completely different from his dry and barren village. Lush garden surrounded the tall, ivory colored towers of the castle, winding up the spiral walls in intricate patterns, multicolored blossoms blooming along the well maintained pathways. 

 

Karkat didn’t make eye contact with any of the staff that they encountered along the way—his face burned in embarrassment at the thought of what the staff must have been thinking. No matter what Jade had tried in vain to explain, Karkat _had_ been chosen for sex, or mating. He could only wonder what other people thought John was doing with him. 

 

John led him to a giant dome-like building with a glass exterior that reflected the bright golden sun, and when Karkat looked at him questioningly, John just returned the gesture with a mischievous smirk. As they approached the building, Karkat noticed that the building actually didn’t have a door or a window or anything—it was a completely solid mass.

 

Karkat didn’t speak and John placed his large palm against the bare glass. The glass gave way under him and parted—opening much like a door. John held out his big hand for Karkat—and hesitantly, he grabbed the prince’s well-worn hand. His fingers interlace with John’s, and a flurry of butterflies swell in his stomach. Was John different from Jade? Did he actually want to use him? 

 

Before his answer could be given, John pulled him inside. 

 

The inside dome was illuminated with the same raging sun that was burning outside. The ground was dry and acrid, and he no longer wore the pompous suit that Jade had dressed him in. Instead he wore a dull grey tunic and slacks, his bare feet pressing against the burning, cracked mud.

 

John was nowhere to be found—and that wasn’t the only unsettling thing about his new surroundings. His village, his home, stood in front of him—burning to the ground.

 

Fire licked the huts and the small wooden shacks, leaving everything in its wake as a crumbling husk of its former glory. The dead air was full of wrigglers screeching as they scrambled to evacuate their hives. Carcasses littered the streets, some burned to an unrecognizable crisp. 

 

Karkat was frozen in his spot—his bloodpusher pounding in his chest. This was his home, this was the place that he loved! Why—

 

A thought occurred to him. Aradia and Crabdad.

 

That thought sprung him into action—his feet were aflame as they dug into the dry, ember covered ground. Hot tendrils of black smoke filled his lungs as he stumbled a few times, trying to dodge the dead and the dying—but managed purely by adrenaline to make his way to the familiar hive on the outskirts of the engulfed village. 

 

Aradia lived in a small, two room hive with a moderate sized barn to hold her prized four horned cow. It sat in a small cove beside the church, but now both were engulfed in orange red flames as tall as skyscrapers. Aradia was nowhere to be found and Karkat’s mental connection with his lusus seemed to have disappeared—he couldn’t feel Crabdad’s presence at all. It felt like he had lost a limb.

 

Tears, hot and stinging, welled up in his eyes. He felt completely and utterly helpless—like a stupid, useless wriggler. He couldn’t save anyone without Aradia or Crabdad to guide him. 

 

Of course—Karkat being the troll that he was, he had no concept of magical stimulation. The dome merely projected a likely future to the inhabitant—so when everything fell apart underneath him, Karkat was stunned to find a serious looking John in a pile of clouds.

 

The dome had transformed into a sky blue projection of clouds. They felt real and fluffy under his feet as he crossed a steady bridge of them—to where John was sitting atop a cloudmade throne.

 

He was more confused than anything.

 

“John….?” Karkat’s voice was wobbly and unsure as he reached the prince. 

 

John looked solemn as he stood. “Karkat, I didn’t mean to scare you! I….I know that was hard and it wasn’t entirely fair of us to subject you to such a thing, but we would like you to be able to fully grasp the consequences of what’s about to happen.” 

 

“My village….” Karkat’s teary eyes were wide. “What….”

 

John patted his shoulder comfortingly. “Completely fine as of today, I checked earlier. However, with the war approaching, I’m afraid it’s going to suffer.” 

 

“War….?” 

 

“Yes, well, only Rose and I know about this. We can’t yet tell Jade or Dave because of their standing as the second monarchs. But your choosing was for something more than what we initially let on.” John explained, running a nervous hand through his dark hair. “I can’t even fully brief you on the details, but I think it’s safe to say that your Empress is planning a repeat of The Great War.”

 

A war. Karkat blinked, his mouth dry and aching. His stomach felt a little sick and he thought he might have to vomit. He stilled his frantic breathing. “Why…. Why are you telling me this, John? I mean, I’m just…. I’m just your servant.”

 

John got a sparkle in his baby blue eyes. “No, that’s what I’ve been trying to say. You’re not. What they haven’t explained in the history books is that during The Great War, a strong willed troll helped lead the troll side of the rebellion against the Second Empress. A redblood, like you. Not a rustblood, but a redblood, the bright kind of red that you try to hide. The moment you walked onto the platform, Rose knew! She knew that you were the decedent of Kankri Vantas, or The Signless, as he became to be known.” 

 

Karkat shook his head. “I don’t have an ancestor. My being is entirely a mutation! That’s why I was chosen as a sacrifice, because the Empress supposed ‘blessing’ me with this cursed mark on my fucking forehead would be a kind of charity. Nobody _actually_ expected me to be chosen!” 

 

John looked him directly in the eye. “If you truly think so, explain your lusus. Explain Crabdad’s presence to me.”

 

Lusii were creatures bred for specific blood castes—so that every blood caste had a lusus for a wriggler. Karkat—being a mutant, should not have had one at all.

 

He was told as a wriggler that it was the Empress’s goodwill that granted him his lusus. He’d been inclined to believe it, after all, what else were he to believe?

 

John noticed his hesitation and lightly touched the troll’s trembling arm. “Your lusus had been kept secret from the troll government by the followers of the Signless, Karkat! The Empress doesn’t even know of his existence, so he’s completely safe in the hands of the followers!” 

 

Karkat’s breath hitched. “Crabdad…. He’s not going to be culled?” 

 

“Not presently—I’ve checked in with your village’s sect of followers, the head—Aradia Megido, informed me that she’s personally taking care for him.” John smiled. “Aradia also asked me to pass on a congratulations.”

 

Karkat sucked in a breath of air, his head swimming. He felt an overwhelming surge of relief throughout his entire body. He hadn’t realized just how much he had been worried about Aradia and Crabdad. “He’s… She’s….” 

 

John scooped the small troll into a warm hug, and Karkat felt his legs give out from underneath him. This felt like a fever dream. His ashen skin was flushed red, and he was shaking like a leaf, the fear of what John was prompting him to do settling in his thinkpan. 

 

A war was in order, and his purpose was far greater than what he had been raised to know. Obviously, the Empress had not been aware of his status as a revolutionary’s descendent, or he would have been culled as soon as he left the Brooding Caverns. But he had made it this far, and the Royals had chosen him to save him from the Empress’s wrath, right? But….

 

“Let me get this straight.” Karkat looked up at the prince’s side, hopeful gaze. He pulled away from John, crossing his arms over his chest. “You want me to help you lead the second revolution? What makes you think that I could even fucking do that? I’m not trained in anything other than servitude.” 

 

John’s smile is mischievous. “Ah, but you see. We have our very own Queen Psychic on our side! Rose has seen great potential in you, Karkat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if karkat seems ooc in this? like, i'm going to make him more and more angry and crabby as he comes out of his shell but now he just seems derpy, idk XD


	5. A Queen’s Duty is a Revolutionary’s Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, your comments are the reason that I carry on omg 
> 
> you guys are so sweet <3

Rose Lalonde was a very busy woman, being oldest of the four monarchs and the first candidate for Queen. The four of them had recently come of age, so as the days draw nearer to her coronation, her work just gets to be more and more. Most days she feels like she’s drowning in it—going through the motions expected of her without any complaint.

 

But there’s some of those rare days where the gods grant her with a glimpse into the future. And it’s exciting, and she’s torn out of her existence into a plane of omnipotent horrorterrors who grant her sight!

 

She had been standing in her wardrobe—her Royal Tailor hard at work on her lavender coronation dress—when all of a sudden it hit her like a brick wall. Her breath came short as she wobbled off of the raised platform, feeling herself be caught by Kanaya’s strong arms. Kanaya was used to this by now, so she just encased the soon to be Queen in a tight grip as visions played out in her sight. 

 

Kanaya never knew exactly what Rose saw—Rose would never tell her the exact detail. It would be a very cryptic one or two words at the very most. She watched as Rose twitched and convulsed, lavender eyes wide in fear. It continued for an entire minute, before Rose’s glassy eyes blink, and she’s aware, she’s back and relief washes through the troll. 

 

“Kanaya.” Rose places a small kiss on her lover’s nose. “I must be straightforward with you.” 

 

“Oh?” said Kanaya, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Rose propped herself up on her knees, with no regard for her fancy attire. She looked up at her troll with eyes hard and worried. “A war is coming to our kingdom and I fear that I am doomed. The horrorterrors whisper of the fate to befall me, and although I cannot entirely disclose, I worry for your safety as well.” 

 

“Rose,” Kanaya began, brushing a stray hair from her dearest’s slender face. “I understand a lot of what you must do to protect the kingdom that you love so much. I’ve seen strong, powerful women crumble in positions of authority and I admire how you’re managing to stay as calm as you are. However, I can assure you that your worry is misplaced on a humble troll such as myself.” 

 

Rose scoffed. “You’re acting as if you don’t believe in my affections, like I still consider you a servant.” 

 

Kanaya didn’t speak. She opted to look away from Rose’s expectant gaze, her cheeks burning a dark jade. Her relationship with the Queen began fleetingly—and she had braced herself for it to end just as fleetingly as well. That truth hung in the air between them in the face of her silence. 

 

“Kanaya, darling.” Rose tuts, kissing Kanaya’s flushed cheek tenderly. “Look at me, will you?”

 

Kanaya turned her head to gaze into her Queen’s lavender gaze. She only found love and compassion in them. It was odd—after Kanaya had made the perilous journey from her kingdom to this one to escape her fate as a wriggler caretaker for the rest of her life, she became a penniless peddler, trying to sell her fabric wares to make ends meet. 

 

That’s when she had been approached by a castle guard, asked to work for her Majesty, and escorted to the castle. Rose had been the most foreign and beautiful person she had ever lain eyes on. Rose had taken a chance on her and Kanaya had spent every day since trying to make it up to her. 

 

Rose smiled. It was a genuine smile that only a few close people were allowed to see. “Kanaya, I know I have to keep this relationship secret from my people as of now, but that doesn’t make my love any less real. I do love you, and I want you to be my equal. I’m just afraid that due to my position as Queen, our time together will be much shorter than I hoped, and if anything, I want to protect you.”

 

“The vision.” Kanaya’s voice was strained with emotion. “You perished in battle, yes?” 

 

Rose swallowed hard. “That was not shown to me. The vision I just witnessed was of your demise in the name of protecting Karkat Vantas.” 

 

Kanaya’s bloodpusher pounded in her chest, but she struggled to regain her composure. “The Second Revolutionary?” 

 

“Well, yes. Our small sacrifice is actually destined to be something greater—and your purpose is to make sure he gets where he needs to be, Kanaya. And my purpose, well, my purpose is to make sure you need to get where you need to be.” Rose explained, looking pained. Kanaya could see the beginning of those crystal clear tears forming in her lovely eyes.

 

“Rose, listen.” Kanaya placed a chaste kiss on her lover’s lips, a quite bold move for her. “I was raised to believe that my fate was simply to deal with wrigglers for the rest of my life. Because of my blood caste, I was to be no more than a servant to the Empress. I could not choose. When I managed to make it to your wonderful, free country, I tasted the first taste of real freedom that I had ever had. I do not believe in fate anymore because I have been shown that I can choose what I want to do. I do not care if you believe me foolish—but I will do anything in my power to protect you first and foremost. And if it will aid your cause, I will protect Karkat Vantas.” 

 

“Kanaya, you are a fool.” Rose said with a giggle. She kissed her once more—lips warm and pliant against the troll’s. Her breath was warm against her cheeks. “But I have found myself quite fond of your foolishness.”

 

===>

 

Alternia—the neighboring kingdom ruled by a malevolent Empress—buzzed energetically with the news of the sacrifice chosen by the Royal Humans. Some of the speech spiteful—hushed whispers of how low the chosen sacrifice was on the hemospectrum. Some couldn’t wrap their head around why they would chose such scum to be their lapdog, but in the small lowblood villages, a select few knew the solemn truth of what was about to happen. 

 

News of a revolution aided by the Royal Humans trailed through the rustbloods, the yellowbloods, the bronzebloods, and the olivebloods. They all silently prepared for the war—training, packing, and some even choosing to hide while the kingdom tore itself apart. 

 

Tavros Nitram was one of revolutionaries in control of his village. He was a young troll, barely eighteen human years, but was very ambitious in the way of the Revolution. He was of big stature—standing clear over most in his village, and his long horns were the pride of his tiny lusus, Tinkerbull. Tinkerbull was very proud of his little troll—because despite Tavros’s previous lack of bravery, he was able to stand tall in the face of adversity, for the good of his kind and his message. That was what any lusus would wish for their troll. 

 

It was the second complete night after Karkat Vantas had been chosen that Tavros Nitram crossed the threshold of the rustblood village—the village where Karkat originally hailed from. He wore a black cloak and kept his head down—instructions from Aradia Megido to not frighten the wrigglers. Said wrigglers must have been informed of Tavros’s arrival, because they whispered praises and thanks in his direction, some even taking the time to point out the direction of Aradia’s hive. 

 

She lived in a modest hive for her caste, and answered on the second knock. Tavros was slightly stunned by her beauty—she was a whole head shorter than he, with wide eyes and an equally wide smile. She ushered him inside, to where two other trolls sat, casually chatting over a meal. 

 

One was another male, garbed in a battlesuit with a yellow insignia over his left breast. His glasses were odd—one lens red and the other blue, and his horns were a double set. He didn’t make a move to acknowledge Tavros’s presence, which was a feat considering that Tavros took up most of the room in the little block. 

 

The other—a small troll with an odd predatory smile, looked up at Tavros with wide, olive eyes. She was cloaked in a similar olive green battlesuit, and gloves with pointed blue claws. Her hair was pinned up around her cat ear-like horns.

 

Aradia motioned to a free chair, “Go ahead, Tavros, please sit, enjoy the meal. Your lusus may enjoy some fresh meat out back if he’d prefer.” 

 

Tinkerbull took that as he cue to flutter out the back of the hive, reassuring Tavros in mindspeak that he’d just be a few feet away.

 

Tavros did sit, albeit a little awkwardly because of his long legs and the tiny chair. Aradia sat a plate full of delicious-looking cheese, warm bread, fresh berries, and a cup of cool clear water. Tavros carefully took a bite out of the cheese, marveling at how soft and delicate it was.

 

Aradia sat at the head of the table, her friendly face turning deathly serious. 

 

“Now that we are all here, I would like to address the flopbeast in the room.” Said she, tone somber. “The Empress has or will become aware of this very soon, and a lot of our troops will perish.” 

 

“No thit.” Lisped the yellowblooded troll, rolling his eyes under those odd glasses of his. “The real quethtion ith how many of uth will thurvive once the Empreth thinkths her clawth into uth.”

 

Aradia’s frowned deepened. “Sollux, do you not think I am aware of this? Everyone who bears His symbol is aware that they are going to meet a fate worse than death. This is the way it must be done.” 

 

“Yeah, Pawllox! We have to _puurserve_ our ideals for future wrigglers!” said the oliveblood excitedly.

 

Sollux’s scowl didn’t change as he turned his head in Tavros’s direction. “What about you? Are you ready to die?” 

 

Tavros’s face flushed in shock. “Uh, well, yeah. If that’s what it takes, I mean.” 

 

“You don’t thound too thure, pal.” Sollux muttered, and the oliveblood elbowed him in the ribs. He squeaked, grimacing. “Cut it out, NP!” 

 

“Don’t mind him, he’s really pouty sometimes!” she said, her smile widening. “I’m Nepeta Leijon, head revolutionary for my village. It’s nice to meet you, Tavroooosss.” 

 

“Uh, nice to meet you too, Nepeta!” Tavros responded, trying to sound more confident in is wording. 

 

Nepeta beamed and shook his hand, hers tiny and his large. He made sure to be careful not to squeeze too hard.

 

“I received a call from His Majesty, the First Prince.” interjected Aradia, and the whole room fell into a solemn buzzed silence once more. Sollux lolled but didn’t speak, as if he was trying to come up with something to say to top the news. 

 

“And?” prodded Nepeta, olive eyes wide.

 

“And he has informed me that Karkat has been made aware of his position and has chosen to accept it.” Aradia continued, her smile creeping across her features once more. “Karkat can do this, I believe he can lead us into a greater country.” 

 

===>

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—ow! Fuuuuuck!!!!” 

 

It had been a two weeks since his arrival at the castle, and Her Majesty, the Second Princess, had taken it as her duty to help train the new Revolutionary herself, a job with a patience requirement a mile long.

 

Rose and John sat in on the sessions sometimes, adding some not so helpful commentary every time Karkat got flipped on his ass. Jade had been holding back, and still managed to wipe the floor with the troll during every one of the training sessions. 

 

It had been the day that Dave returned from one of his journeys to the Badlands that he had stumbled into the training room out of curiosity. Jade held a bamboo staff as long as her arm, pointing it in Karkat’s direction. The little troll was shaking with fury, his now seminoticeable muscles ripping under his bare skin. He was shirtless, grey skin flushed with red and smeared with red blood in some places, and Dave couldn’t believe that this had been the same troll he had seen a week ago.

 

“Oh! Dave—hey!” Jade must have used her freaky dog ears to hear him stalking in the jamb of the doorway or something. She was almost as freaky as Rose in the sense that she could sense someone a mile away. 

 

Dave stepped forward, feeling a little creepy for spying in on Karkat’s training sessions. He managed a smirk. “Hey, Harley. What up?” 

 

“Haha, not much! When did you get back?” She prods, and Dave can feel Karkat’s vibrant, piercing red gaze on him. 

 

“This morning. Woulda been back sooner, but you know how the ogres get.” Dave said nonchalantly. “Looks like you two are working up a sweat.”

 

“Yeah, Karkat’s really getting tougher!” Jade said, and Dave sworn he could have seen Karkat flush with embarrassment. Jade didn’t notice as she continued talking. “Want to spar with him? I bet he’ll give you a run for your money!”

 

Dave raised an eyebrow at this, looking down at the tiny troll. Karkat’s eyes were wide, but he didn’t speak in protest. 

 

“…Sure.” Dave finally said, materializing his dull spar sword in a _swoosh_ of flame. “But it’s gonna have to be swords, bro. Think you can handle it?” 

 

Karkat’s eyes widened some more at that motion. “Uh, yeah, sure. I can handle that.” 

 

Jade beamed and tossed an equally dull sword at Karkat. He caught it clumsily, but caught it nonetheless. He squeezed type blade’s handle tightly, adjusting his stance. 

 

Dave mirrored his stance, his smirk growing. “Ready?” 

 

Karkat took a deep breath and swung his sword twice for practice before nodding. 

 

Karkat lunged first—almost prematurely, causing him to overcorrect and swing too high. It left a wide window for Dave to attack, but he choose to swing upward—blocking Karkat’s sword and sending him back a few feet. 

 

The troll looked a little stunned—but he lunged again, faster and with more force. Dave almost didn’t catch his sword the second time, but he managed to catch it before it grazed his abdomen. The force of Karkat’s stroke still caused Dave to slide back a few feet, and it was Dave’s turn to look a little stunned. 

 

Karkat’s smirk was smug. “Had enough?”

 

Dave took his turn to lunge, aiming at the troll’s midsection. Karkat stumbled, but managed to block the blow at the last second, before in turn, swinging at Dave’s midsection, landing a graze on the Strider’s thigh. 

 

It was a few more swings and hits and misses until Karat landed a solid blow to Dave’s wrist, marking his left limb out of commission. 

 

“Shit.” Dave muttered under his breath, swinging his sword with his free hand at the troll’s neck. He blocked it just as the blade grazed the skin of his neck, and Dave bared down on the sword until the dull blade bared against the soft flesh, marking it red with irritation.

 

“Dead.” Said Dave with a smirk, pulling back. Karkat scowled but didn’t retort. An odd tingling feeling settled in the troll’s stomach and he briefly wondered if this is what the beginning of kismeisistude felt like.


	6. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iM FINALLY GETTING TO THE DAVEKAT YEEEEE

The Fourth Empress sat haughtily atop her throne, gazing at her reflection in her diamond studded trident. Her expression was that of boredom, but also that of restless anticipation. She ran a manicured hand through her wavy locks, just to have something to do. 

 

She wasn’t alone in the throne room, of course. She rarely ever was alone these days. Most would say it was paranoia, but it was more likely that she would rather cut her earfins off before sitting through a silence where no one complimented her every five minutes.

 

Servants milled about, preparing the room for an important dinner that evening. It was to be a meeting of the highest bloods—for a… _discussion_ of sorts. 

 

The Empress smiled her sharktoothed smile at a thought.

 

“Zanzir!” snapped her Majesty all too suddenly, her neck turning in the direction of a humble mudblood servant. She wagged a sharp pink painted claw at him. “Come here.”

 

He was startled at her suddenness, almost tripping over the tacky golden and ruby studded fountain in the center of the room. He still managed to straighten himself out, preventing from going head first into an icy cold pond. He looked a little timid as he approached her Majesty, bowing a little ungracefully. “Y-Yes, your Highness?” 

 

“Have you a lusus, boy?” said she, peering curiously at him. He may have been at least six and a half sweeps old, maybe seven at the most. His black hair was in the mandatory cut for all trolls who worked the palace—a crew cut with his horns filed down to harmless nubs. 

 

His bottom lip trembled like he may cry. Of course, he sucked it up—he was speaking to the _Queen_ , for chrissake! He couldn’t just cry like a little wriggler in from of the _Queen_.

 

“W-Well,” he managed, trying not to look her directly in her menacing gaze. “I h-had a fierce wolf lusus. Wolfdad.” He stopped at that, unsure of what exactly the Empress wanted to hear.

 

“Well, spill, duh.” She said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

 

“Well, he….” Little Zanzir paused at the recollection, willing himself to ignore the rage burning through his veins, squeezing his knuckles so tight that they were white as bone. He knew that there would be major consequence if he spoke ill of her, but this little troll had a spark in him, the spark that all lowbloods were beginning to feel in the midst of a talk of Revolution. If he could speak up, get one small victory in before he perished, that would be enough for him. He couldn’t stop himself—“ Well he was _killed_ for his pelt in cold blood, just because you’re a sick tyrannical ruler with an affinity for white wolf fur!!” 

 

His scream echoed off of the high domed ceiling, even shaking the diamond chandelier. The servants all shared a collective gasp—and every set of eyes were suddenly focused on little Zanzir Facile. 

 

But of course, the Empress wasn’t surprised. She didn’t even flinch at the words thrown at her. She just clapped. 

 

“Ahaha, that’s what I thought you’d say.” Her smile was mischievous and merciless. She raised her trident to strike him down. “Zanzir Facile, you are being charged with treason against your Queen by order of the Empire. Any last words?”

 

“Long live the Signless! The Sufferer! Our savior!!” and with that, he was gone. Just a pie of black ash and soot in his place.

 

The Empress looked shocked at his last declaration. “The Sufferer! How dare that blasphemous name be spoken in my presence!” she shrieked, standing up from her throne. She began to bark orders at her servants, “Quick! Summon Captain Dualscar. I need to have a word with him at once!” 

 

===>

 

“Dude, my grandma could swing faster than you. And I don’t even _have_ a grandma.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Karkat barked at Dave, who had obvious been trying to psych him out, yet again. He held his newfound practice sickles close to his chest. A defensive position. To be honest, Karkat had learned on a fluke that the natural fluidity came to him when he had a sickle in each hand. Nothing like holding a singular sword. 

 

Back home, he wasn’t allowed to learn how to fight. The worshippers had condemned the idea the moment that Karkat had brought it up. After all, Karkat had supposed to be a lapdog for the Royal Humans. Why would a lapdog need to know how to fight? 

 

But, against the odds, Karkat _was_ learning how to fight. After his newfound fate had been thrust upon him, he had a renewed vigor in the idea of training. It made him feel a sense of freedom to be able to defend himself for once. 

 

Dave had graduated to a slightly sharper sword carved in brimstone and obsidian from the country of the Phoenix. Dave had explained that he and Rose had been raised by the same Guardian—a half celestial being that they affectionately referred to as Mom, until Dave had demanded to start his training early. At the age of ten, he was given his phoenix, Bro, and thrust into the country of the Phoenix, that rested in a valley of never-ending lava and ash. 

 

He’d only recently returned to the palace—about a year ago, his training had finished and he was now an accomplished swordfighter and had an affinity for Fire Magic, much like Jade had her affinity for Nature Magic. Karkat had demanded that Dave kept his Magic out of their fights, and Dave had promised not to use it at all when Karkat was in his presence. So far, he’d been pretty true to his word, excluding the time that he’d burned Karkat’s arm on accident.

 

Dave had been the one who had the most free time, so he took up the duty of sparing with Karkat every day promptly at two o’clock. Karkat had finally gotten past the hard part, where he’d wake up each morning with aches and bandages and sprained ankles. He had finally made it to the part where he actually enjoyed furthering his combat knowledge.

 

Karkat had really let his manners go in front of Dave. While he still referred to the first three Monarchs as master, mistress, sir, or ma’am, he chose to call Dave a slur of everchanging curse words. Maybe it was because he felt the most comfortable around Dave, or because Dave pissed him off the most with his never-ending spiel of self-righteous assholery.

 

Probably the latter.

 

It was during a break in their sparing session that Dave crossed a line. 

 

He had slipped off his sweatsoaked tshirt and tossed it aside, slipping off his sunglasses and making them vanish in a puff of orange flame, before dumping a canteen of water over his head. He physically _simmered_ as the water rolled off of him, a visible trail of steam fanning off of his body and into the air. 

 

In other words, Dave Strider was _hot_. Physically steaming.

 

Dave’s eyes were closed this entire time, so he didn’t notice the gawking troll. 

 

 _Good._ Karkat thought, his face flushing almost immediately at how bold he was being. He didn’t break his stare and his bloodpusher was doing acrobatic tricks in his thorax. 

 

Dave didn’t have bulky muscles—they were wiry, almost avian. His skin was tanned and freckled—probably from years of being outdoors, and he had an array of questionable scars all over his chest and sides. He had two odd, pink appendages on his breast that intrigued Karkat immensely.

 

Karkat also noticed an odd hole in Dave’s abdomen, seemingly just a useless, hollow space. His tight fit slacks rode on his skinny hips so low that Karkat could see the beginnings of pale blond hair where his pelvis v met itself. 

 

Karkat was entirely a virgin, so this sight allured him just as much as it frightened him. As Dave started to open his eyes, Karkat let out a surprised squeak and covered his flaming cheeks and eyes with his hands.

 

Dave laughed. “Whoops. Forgot I was dealin’ with the king of virginity over here.” 

 

Karkat squawked indignantly, and when he removed his hands, Dave’s sunglasses were back in place, as well as a new red shirt. His expression was amused, pale eyebrows tilted in expectancy.

 

“S-Shut up!” Karkat stuttered, crossing his arms over his chest. “So sorry that I was raised to be abstinent for _your_ sake, asshole. Do you know what would of fucking happened to me if I had broken my vow?” 

 

His expression of amusement crumbled, but he didn’t respond.

 

Karkat continued on his tirade, his face scrunched up in pure anger, “I would have been _culled_ , fuckface. I would have _died_ if I mated with anyone but you!” 

 

“Karkat,” Dave began, cautiously moving closer to the flailing troll. 

 

“No! You don’t get it, do you? You’ve had your _entire_ life to be pampered! You’re a Prince, for the Gods’s sake! You have no idea what it was like to be holed up in the sanctuary for sweeps, praying and hoping that somebody would come take you far away from the miserable life you’ve found yourself encompassed by!”

 

“Karkat.”

 

“Shut the fuck up for a second, you entitled piece of flopbeast excrement--!” 

 

Dave was standing right in front of him at this point. His warm palms pressed against Karkat’s soft cheeks, and the troll stuttered in his movements as he found himself being kissed by the handsome asshole prince. It was a soft, chaste kiss—just the barest brush of lips, but Karkat felt a spark of excitement run all the way down his spine. He stood, completely frozen, as Dave’s thumb rubbed soothing circles on his cheek, letting his lips linger on the troll’s.

 

When Dave pulled away, he was close enough that Karkat could see the outline of his eyes from behind his sunglasses. They mirrored Karkat’s surprise exactly.

 

Karkat allowed himself to breathe shakily. “What was—“ 

 

“Sire!” A shrill voice echoed off of the walls and both men turned their heads in the direction of the noise.

 

Jellia Jamb stood in the doorway, eyes wide with fright. “Sire, come quick! The Fourth Empress has sent her successor to have a word with the four Monarchs!”


	7. A Message From The Troll Heiress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not the best at updating *nervous laughter*

The outside of the human castle was littered with troll guards, all too tall and too gruff. They stood uniformly beside a small fuchsia carriage as it pulled to a stop, the door opening slowly to reveal a young troll with a fat purple streak down his raven locks. He wore square glasses, a tight fit black suit, and had more gold jewelry on his being than necessary. His charms sparkled in the midday sunlight as he turned, offering his hand to the young heiress herself.

 

Her fuchsia eyes sparkled with worry as she took the troll’s outstretched hand, stepping out of carriage cautiously. She wore a frilly pink ballgown with a seashell-adorned neckline, a golden fuchsia amulet, and her rave curls were pinned up around her horns in a lovely updo. She looked fully prepared for a ball, when the actual reason she had arrived was much graver.

 

“Miss, our soon to be Queen is waiting to converse with you.” informed a servant girl timidly in Alternian, and the heiress just nodded, not too sure of her English yet to speak. 

 

She was directed to a lavish throne room, where the four Monarchs sat atop their thrones, regarding her curiously. 

 

The beautiful soon to be Queen, Rose Lalonde, was the first to break the silence. 

 

“What is your business with us, young heiress?” her tone was cold, distant. Her siblings looked equally unfriendly upon their thrones.

 

Feferi knew this would happen. Her worry was visible on her beautiful face as she stammered, “I-I have been sent by the Empress on regards of confirming suspected rumors that involve both kingdoms.” 

 

“And what rumors may those be?” Rose asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

 

Eridan gave Feferi’s hand a reassuring squeeze as she tried to gather her words together. She was told to make this a friendly meeting, so she was trying her hardest to smother her anger. 

 

“The rumors that you intend to use Karkat Vantas as the symbol for a war against our country.” 

 

“And?” Rose spared a wry smile. “What would be the opposition if that were to be true in a hypothetical sense?” 

 

Feferi’s eyebrows narrowed as her bloodpusher sped up in her chest. “Hypothetically, I would implore you to reconsider seeing as how millions of lives will be lost in an unnecessary war.”

 

“Oh? And what, praytell, is the quality of ‘life’ for the lowbloods in your country? The redbloods? The yellowbloods?” Her eyes narrowed, pinning Feferi under her gaze. “The jadebloods?”

 

Feferi swallowed, her nerves getting the best of her. She steeled her voice, trying to sound hard and unfeeling like the Empress. “The Empress has granted you a rare deal, your Majesty. I suggest you take it.” 

 

“And if I don’t?” Rose’s eyes sparkled challengingly.

 

Feferi glanced at Eridan, who nodded. He dug a paper scroll from his bag and unraveled it, “Her Majesty, The Fourth Empress, presents The Four Monarchs with their own personal harem of highblood slavves in trade for one Karkat Vvantas to be placed in our custody, and a wwritten agreement stating that no war shall be wwaged against Alternia. Failure to comply wwith this deal wwill result in immediate action against your kingdom.” 

 

Rose lifted a clear glass from a silver tray, taking a dainty sip of it before sitting it down. A dark smile curled at her lips. “Bring it on.” 

 

Feferi’s entire world shattered in an instant. Her wishes of peace and prosperity had fallen on deaf ears with the Empress, and now with the Queen. Images of her fallen cputry flashed behind her eyelids as she scrambled to make sense of what just happened. 

 

“No!” Feferi protested, voice shrill in panic. “Think about what you’re doing! This will destroy everything! Millions of deaths will be on your hands!”

 

“Remove the two of them from my sight.” Rose ordered her guards, her face darkening as she spun into action, like a graceful tornado. “Interkingdom travels will be suspended from here on out, and reset the protective dome on the Capital, Dave, Jade. Now.”

 

Feferi trashed against the guards who began to grab her roughly, like she was of a lower caste or something! Eridan tried his hardest to save her from the restraint, but was soon caught by a large troll guard working for the human kingdom. He squirmed and bucked against his assailant, but was soon sent off in a gust of red flame by the Second Prince.

 

Feferi screamed until her voice was hoarse over Eridan’s sudden disappearance, and was met swiftly with a glittering silver sword to the soft flesh of her throat. 

 

She looked up, suppressing a shudder at the very blue eyes of the First Prince. 

 

“Listen.” His voice was dark, menacing. “You don’t seem to understand your position. You traveled here today under the guise of peace, but we’re aware of the highly trained assassin, that violetblood that you just brought into this sanctuary, was ordered to harm us. Ampora has been banished back to Alternia, but you will be our prisoner for the time being. Do you understand, Miss Pexies?”

 

Feferi swallowed, her stomach tight in fear. Disagreeing or rebellion would result in her death, and she couldn’t bring herself to give in that easily, not when there was some hope that she would one day rule the kingdom. 

 

She looked right into the Prince’s beautiful eyes and nodded solemnly, “Y….Yes. I understand.”

 

===>

 

The castle was abuzz with the news of the war, and the news that the Heiress was being kept at the palace as a war criminal was astounding to the citizens, who fritted to and fro with the information. 

 

Karkat had been instructed not to leave his room, unless someone sent for him. As he sat alone in his room, thoughts of Dave’s lips on his made him anxious and expectant, wondering exactly what the prince had meant by such a gesture.

 

It had been his first kiss.

 

He touched his lips tenderly, his stomach fluttering at the memory. This wasn’t good. He was going to sit in this room and worry himself to death over a stupid, insignificant kiss.

 

So in search of a distraction, he dressed himself in a grey shawl to hide his face, before slipping out of the castle grounds unnoticed in the chaos. It hadn’t been the first time he’d been out of the palace, sure, but nothing could prepare him for what he witnessed. 

 

Mass hysteria.

 

Karkat was shoved as he tried to part the sea of swirling, panic bodies, but he managed to stay completely upright. He stood off to the side of the town square for a solid hour, standing beside a little garden of multicolored flowers, as people squawked the news and added their input to the situation.

 

“Our queen has lost her marbles!” 

 

“A war, in this day and age!” 

 

“I’ll tell ya what they oughta do, Henrietta. They oughta slaughter all them damn trolls and be done with it!” 

 

Karkat’s bloodpusher fell into his stomach as people actually agreed to such an outlandish statement, even suggesting ways the public executions could be done. Trolls had been slowly migrating to this kingdom for decades now, the population having to be over a thousand. To suggest killing the innocent because of their race? 

 

What the hell.

 

Karkat looked down at the scuffed dirt, suddenly scared to show any hint of his identity as a troll. Rose would never condone public execution of trolls, but she wasn’t here to save him from the wrath of her angry subjects. 

 

He watched in silent horror as the statements turned into threats and the threats turned into a young yellowblood wriggler being shoved to the dirt, held in place by a fat drunkard. The wriggler was crying, her yellow tears soaking her white dress as her face was ground into the dry dirt. 

 

“Look at this—we got us a volunteer!” 

 

Karat felt sick to his stomach as the hoots and hollers grew louder, encouraging this guy to practically break the wriggler’s wrists. He didn’t waste a second pondering the consequences before leaping to her aid, shoving his boot in the jiggly flesh of the fat asshole. He yelped and toppled over, cursing and spitting, as Karkat scooped the child up by her armpits and cradled her close. She whimpered at the sudden movement and looked directly into his bright red eyes, her jaw dropping at the sight.

 

“It’s _you_! Our angel!” her voice was loud and squeaky, and everyone looked at Karkat with suspicious eyes as the wriggler babbled. “The troll savior!” 

 

A hand came to Karkat’s protective shawl and ripped it from his head, and cries of hatred erupted from the growing crowd, and Karkat knew he’d have to run. He jammed his elbows into the oncoming attackers as he broke into a sprint away from the palace, towards the marketplace. The child in his arms squealed in glee, thinking that this was a game, when it most definitely was not. 

 

Karkat’s lungs heaved with every breath as he pushed forward admits the torrent of terrified subjects, having to shove and dodge to clear a safe path. This earned him more than his fair share of curses and shoves in return. 

 

The shouts of his pursuers grew louder as he knew he was running to the end of his stamina, but thank his lucky stars that he rounded a corner and ran smack into a palace guard. Check that, two palace guards and a jadeblooded troll with a terrified expression. 

 

“Karkat!” the jadeblood exclaimed, and Karkat suddenly remembered where he’d seen her before. Rose’s tailor, the royal dressmaker. Maryam. 

 

Karat ducked behind her as his attackers skidded to a stop in front of the giant palace guards, one troll and one human. They didn’t have to speak before the pursuers shrunk away in defeat, intimidated. Karkat blew out a sigh of relief and shifted the wriggler’s weight to his hip.

 

“Karkat. Why are you out of the palace?” Kanaya’s voice was strained, as if she was running on a thin line of patience. “Why were those men chasing you?”

 

Karkat swallowed, throat sticky dry, “They were attacking this wriggler, okay? They wanted to slaughter her on the streets! All because of this fucking war.”

 

The wriggler whimpered on cue, hiding her face in her hands. 

 

Kanaya cooed and held her hands out, forcing Karkat to hand her over. The jadeblood took the small body and cradled it like a grub, pressing her tear streaked face to her bosom.

 

“I’ll alert Ro—I mean, _Her Majesty_ , immediately.” Kanaya said, her voice soft and lacking any malice. “Meanwhile, I must insist that Ceitus here escorts you back to the palace. The Second Prince has been rattling on about your disappearance, and it was frankly, very annoying and slightly endearing.”


	8. Very Annoying and Slightly Endearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I promised to have this up two days ago but some adulting stuff came up and it's stressful so.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I'm going to come up with a better updating schedule for this and hopefully finish it off around 14 chapters as initially planned, but I'm not sure. I'm trying to get a job, so IDK.  
> I really am sorry for leaving you guys hanging so long, I hope I can make it up to you.  
> In the meantime have some setup for JadeFef and Davekat ft. <3

Feferi Pexies was not accustomed to this level of treatment.

 

She had been stripped of her gold and lavish trinkets, dressed down in a plain grey jumpsuit, and locked into a tower like a stowaway princess. The room itself was rather large for a cell, rounded corners and medium, barred off windows. The furnishings weren’t _completely_ cruel, at least they had granted her a small human bed and a straw woven chair by the window. 

 

However, spending the last week by her lonesome without the comfort of her moirail or sopor had driven her slightly mad.

 

So when the opportunity for interaction presented itself, she was admittedly a little eager.

 

Jade Harley stands in her tower, looking much like a beautiful nature goddess. She was garbed in a tight olive suit and battle boots, her raven curls flowing down her taut shoulders. Her expression was soft, like she was approaching a wild, frightened beast. Feferi already considered herself as one at this point. 

 

Jade smiles softly, taking a step towards Feferi. “Princess, I must have a word.” 

 

Feferi stands and brushes the nonexistent dust off of her lap. She lets out an excited glub! due to habit, a smile painting her face. “Yes! Of course!” 

 

Jade’s smile grows at this, and a chair made out of blossomed vines materializes beside Feferi. Jade crosses to sit in it, waving Feferi to do the same. Feferi does as she’s instructed, bouncing excitably in her seat.

 

She was hoping that the Second Princess was here with good news.

 

“Princess,” Jade starts, and her expression turns somber. She leans forward in her chair, moving to place a hand on Feferi’s. Her beautiful green eyes were bright, screaming nothing but power and authority. “You can help us.” 

 

Feferi’s own smile drops as she tilts her head in question. “Help you?” 

 

Jade squeezes her hand, “You’re just as important to this Second Revolution as Karkat Vantas is. The real question that I’m asking is—are you ready to succeed the throne at such a young age?”

 

Feferi swallows, feeling slightly lightheaded. Of course she wanted to be the Fifth Empress, to take over her country and bring equality to all castes. But _actually_ doing that would prove to be a long and treacherous war, and she wasn’t sure if she could step up and actually do it.

 

“Feferi.” Jade presses, her expression growing more desperate. “I know that this is hard, and it’s scary. But I can assure you that I will personally make sure that you’re safe. I just need your word that you can do this for your country.” 

 

She lets out a breath, encompassed by the sight of the beautiful human—so strong, so serious. Feferi wanted that for herself, she _admired_ that.

 

“Yes. I….. I’ll do it.”

 

===>

 

Dave Strider did not wear worry well. 

 

He tried, he really did, to conceal the fact that he was worried sick about Karkat. His fears were founded and unfounded at the same time—of course, Karkat _could_ take care of himself against a few scragglers, but what if some interlopers of Alternia got to him first? 

Impossible. Inter-kingdom travels have been terminated for a while now. There’s no plausible way for agents of the Alternian Kingdom to make it to the castle, and Dave knew it. It didn’t stop the tight feeling he had in his chest, however. 

 

He paced back and forth in the castle foyer, trying to distract himself with battle strategies. That was his specialty. He’d come up with the plan and pass it along to Rose, who would correct any holes with her future seeing ability. 

 

He’s had to deal with small civil wars before, between villagers, between citizens of the capital, even. But comprehending the entirety of what it would take to destroy the way that an entire kingdom functioned? It was more than slightly nerve-wracking to say the least.

 

The sound of heavy footfalls against the marbled floors made Dave look up. He couldn’t hide the expression of relief that filled him when Ceitus drug Karkat by the scruff of his neck back through the castle doors.

 

Karkat was struggling against the treatment, cursing, and spitting. He was speaking Alternian, the foregin clicks and chirrs of his native language spurring off of the high ceiling. 

 

Ceitus drops Karkat unceremoniously, offering you a pleasant smile. “Yooour majesty, I’ve retrieved yooour toooy.”

 

Dave offers him a half grin and a fistbump, before waving him back to his duties. He bows and leaves, and Dave’s left with an angry, writhing troll at his feet.

 

“Karkat,” Dave tries, but is immediately cut off when Karkat stands and hisses in his face.

 

“ _Strider_.” Karkat says this like it’s a bad word, like he’s standing in front of the most disgusting heap of garbage he’s ever lain his oddly slanted eyes on. His entire body _vibrates_ with fury, and Dave can’t stop the slightly perverse thought that rolls through his head.

 

“Your kingdom has lost its proverbial fucking spheres! They tried to _slaughter_ a wriggler, today, Dave, in the fucking streets! If I wouldn’t have stopped it, who knows what-“ His fiery eyes get this far away look, and he shudders at the thought, his voice trailing off into a frustrated growl.

 

Dave places his hands on Karkat’s shoulders, frowning softly. Dave was aware of the rising tension between the troll and human citizens of his kingdom, but he had no idea that it had gotten this bad. 

 

Some of the tension drains from his small frame at Dave’s touch, and a line of pale red tears fall from his eyes and stain the front of his tunic. Dave’s own eyes widen, and before he can think about it, he pulls Karkat into the tightest embrace he’s ever given.

 

Karkat slumps against him and just, _sobs_. It’s such a sad, broken sound that it reverberates through Dave’s chest and makes him nuzzle his face in Karkat’s coarse hair. This wasn’t good, this wasn’t fucking good _at all_. Dave couldn’t name the pain in his middle, he’s never felt anything like this before.

 

Karkat hiccups and buries his face in Dave’s chest. “I- I just. I can’t fucking _sit_ here and wait for something to happen to my fuhh- _fucking_ species, I-“ His voice is low, torn, broken. “I can’t.” 

 

Dave sucks in a breath and looks down at the broken troll in his arms. “Listen, dude. You have to put some faith in Rose and John, they’re out every day trying to recruit more people for our army. I know it’s fucking shitty right now, it’s the shittiest goddamn thing since the time that Bro singed my eyebrows off in the midst of a totally ironic man to Phoenix hug, but we’re _trying_. In terms of the rampant prejudice in my kingdom, you bet your sweet fuckin’ ass that I’m going to have a say in stopping it A. S. A. fuckin’ P. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll let you accompany me when I try to knock some sense into the stupid bastards, okay? Just. Stop crying, Karkat. Your species might as well be my species at this point. I won’t let anything happen to the troll citizens of my kingdom, I promise.” 

 

Karkat sniffles and pulls away, looking up at Dave with a small smile. He nods and wipes the tears from his face. “Okay. I…. I trust you.” 

 

Dave returns the small smile. “You’d fucking better, man. We’re motherfucking entrenched in this bitch right now.” Dave pauses, and thinks for a second. “Also, if you plan on bailing from the castle, at least _tell someone_ where you’re going next time. Jade almost lost her goddamn mind over it.”

 

Hey, he was only _half_ lying at this point; Jade had been worried but not as worried as Dave had been.

 

Karkat gets a small, impish smirk on his face like he knows something that Dave doesn’t.

 

===>

 

Alternia wasn’t exactly known for its kind, and forgiving law processes.

 

However, Terezi Pyrope stood for justice and no less. So when the Resistance saddled her with grubsitting duty, she was hellbent on feeding Eridan Ampora his own goddamn cape for the charges of being an idiot hired by the Empire to destroy everything.

 

The accused was currently tied to a chair, blindfolded. Terezi almost considered gagging him, but decided against it when she discovered all of the places that make him emit a delicious grape-tinged squealing sound. 

 

“You know,” Terezi’s smile grew on her face as she ran a claw over the curved bend of Eridan’s horn. She hums thoughtfully, “You look a lot better tied up like this, Lord Ampor-ass.” 

 

Eridan laughs at this. “Your insults an your method of getting information from me are both really fuckin’ subpar.”

 

Terezi cackles. She has to hand it to him, he _was_ fun to mess with, and with an attitude to boot. Her hand curls around his horn, tugging it back to expose the soft planes of his neck. He swallows and she can practically _smell_ the fear coming from him. Adorable.

 

She presses her lips against his pointed ear, voice low and menacing. “I’ll have you know that I’m _just getting started_.”


	9. A Plan In Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all i swear i'm getting to the davekat

On the day that the news of the war became official, it was a downpour. An onslaught of rain beat down on the lowblood villages, making the poorly structured hives sway slightly in the harsh winds.

 

Aradia is immediately startled by the news of the Empress’s threats to the human kingdom, she had counted on having the advantage of getting out of Alternia before the barricades started on the country’s borders.

 

She felt trapped—and Crabdad’s insistent skreeing shrieks weren’t helping her calm down. She was frantically trying to contact the First Prince on the tiny shell communication device he’d given her, but to no avail. It was only a matter of time before the Empress sent her forces through the lowblood villages in search of traitors to the troll kingdom.

 

“AA, you need to fucking chill for a thecond.”

 

Aradia spun around on her heel, shaking the warped communication device in her hands. The stupid thing had the nerve to stop working right when she needed it the most! Blood boiled under her cheeks as she glances around the room. Only a quarter of her troops were here currently, and she was calculating exactly how bad of a blow to the cause it would be if this hive full of rebels were to perish.

 

Sollux places his hands on her shoulders and looks her straight in the eye, expression pleading. “Aradia?”

 

She blinks and sits the device down on the counter top before sucking in a breath to calm her nerves. She was a general now, after all, she couldn’t break down in front of the people who depended on her to stay calm, collected, and alert.

 

Sollux cups her cheeks in his hands, and for the first time in a long time, he actually looks completely earnest, devoid of any sarcastic undertones. “John’th going to come through for uth. You juth have to trutht him.”

 

“Yeah,” Tavros pipes up, and he’s sounding more confident with every passing second. “I’m sure he’s on his way.”

 

Aradia nods and glances out of the small red glass window to her left. The sky is a torrent of angry grey purple storm clouds, making it hard to see anything past her lawn ring.

 

“I sure hope so.” She says as she sits, eyes trained on the distance.

 

===>

 

Karkat had been standing in the throne room when the news came, echoing off of the high ceiling and making everyone fall into an unsettling, tense silence.

 

It was almost surreal to Karkat. It’s been a little over a perigree since he had arrived at the castle, and it still felt like everything was moving too fast. He felt slightly nauseous as his eyes scanned the royal family. They were all the picture of calm, obviously expecting this to happen. Of course they wouldn’t freak out, not like Karkat was on the inside. They had images to maintain to their subjects.

 

John was the first to break the silence. “Pardon me, I have something to attend to.”

 

And with that, he left, his boots being the only sound in the grand gilded hall.

 

Silence.

 

Karkat’s eyes were trained on Dave, waiting for him to say something. He was the most talkative out of the four, surely he was going to say _something_ to break this unnerving silence. 

 

It was Rose who chose to speak up to the troll messenger who had delivered the news. Her expression morphed into a sad sort of empathy as she looked down at the shaking troll.

 

“Tell the Empress that I’m fully prepared to meet her forces, tenfold.” 

 

He nods at that and books it out of the hall. Karkat stays completely still, silent, obedient as Rose converses with her advisor. 

 

When she straightens up in her throne, she has a somber smile on her face. “My, it looks as if my coronation is to come sooner than expected.”

 

“Rose,” Dave starts, but Rose holds up a hand to silence him.

 

“Brother, sister, the time has come for you to engage in step one.” She says, glancing over at her siblings. Her smile grows, and it’s genuine. 

 

“Rose, wait a second!” Jade stands, looking adamantly offended by this suggestion. “We haven’t talked this through yet, you know that. There’s no way Dave and I are just going to let you do something like—“

 

“Jade.” It’s a sharp warning. Jade’s reminded of the audience in the throne room and her face reddens in frustration. Rose takes her hand and squeezes it, violet eyes locked with brilliant green. “Please do as I asked.”

 

Dave looks at Karkat and his expression is so earnest, even with the shield over his eyes. He’s scared just like Karkat is, and he’s trying his best not to be open about it. This wasn’t just about himself anymore, and he knew it.

 

Karkat swallows down his fear. He was ready to hear what Rose had planned. 

 

===>

 

“My prince, you can’t be serious.” The blueblooded troll looks almost bored by the suggestion, her face locked in a sarcastic sneer.

 

John doesn’t back down; this is a matter of keeping his promise to Aradia. He was going to get her out of there before the Empress found out who was orchestrating the entire ordeal.

 

“I’ll pay you handsomely, Miss Serket.” He’s trying his hardest not to let the desperation leak through his voice. He _is_ desperate, but Vriska Serket doesn’t seem like the type to buy into the pouting puppy dog routine.

 

At the mention of money, her sneer turns into more of a grin, “Oh, will you now? That _certainly_ changes things, doesn’t it?”

 

A surge of hope courses through John as Vriska stands from her makeshift gold throne of treasure. Her befanged smile is slightly unnerving as she steps closer to him, their noses almost touching.

 

“I’ve decided that I liiiiiiiike you.” She says with a sneer in her voice. “Sure, I’ll help you bust em out, but on one condition, alright, princey boy? You’re going to let me accompany you to the frontlines.”

 

John looks almost baffled. “The frontlines? Of the _war_? You are aware that people are going to _die_ , aren’t you?”

 

She cackles and turns on her heel, back facing him. “I’m fucking counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> encouragement and good reviews do actually help me update faster :))


	10. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to the climax :P

Kanaya Maryam was in no way the soft-spoken troll she had once been, the one that she was told that she would always be, stuck in the Brooding Caverns until she was no more. Kanaya did not believe in _fate_ , but her increasing thoughtfulness on the situation she has found herself in made her wonder; was _this_ her fate? Did she change her own fate by escaping Alternia or was that simply a guise for what was supposed to happen?

 

How cruel the Gods of Fate would be, cursing her to fall in love with a doomed Queen. 

 

Rose met her distant gaze with those beautiful foreign eyes of hers; the color once being a fear for Kanaya, but now she has taken solace in that rich purple. That purple only ever giving her warmth and love where there was none; compassion where fear and anger once resided. The troll tried her best to not look disheartened, to look confident as someone who was going to stand beside the Queen’s side until the end. If that was Rose’s wish than the least she could do was become the strong person Rose needed to follow through on her plans.

 

It did not matter to be if she was to become a pawn in the war.

 

It did not matter that Kanaya hurt inside. The pain she felt in her chest was unlike any other she had ever experienced, stealing her full breaths and replacing them with shallow, uneven ones.

 

It did not matter that even now, watching Rose gracefully cross that golden stage in front of her entire kingdom, Kanaya felt heavy with dread, pale green tears prickling at her eyes as she watched everything unfold from the wings. For it was not a joyous occasion that a Princess must become a Queen in times of adversity, it only proved just how troubling the times were. Despite how reassuring the Monarchs were trying to be to their people, even they, felt the heavy sense of anticipation and dread of what was to come.

 

The only thing that mattered was that Rose needed her; and that was all she could ever want if she and her lover were doomed. 

 

===>

 

“--I stand before you as a Queen; one who values every life in this kingdom, human or troll. My utmost responsibility in this time of adversity is to keep our kingdom prosperous and keep our kingdom alive.”

 

The applause was thunderous, and it seemed to never end as that crown was placed on Rose’s head. She smiled gracefully to her people, long golden dress swooping with each movement as she shook the hands of those she promised to protect.

 

Karkat didn’t consider that an entirely unreasonable promise; Rose, after all, did have the ability to see what fate had in store for her kingdom. This still didn’t stop the anxiety boiling in his gut as he watched the Queen graciously accept her new position. He knew the truth; or at least the part of it that Rose was willing to let others in on. 

 

Dave stood right beside him, chin upturned with a slightly saddened smile on his pale pink lips. Though his eyes were shaded, Karkat could tell that the anxiety of what was to come was bothering him just as much. Karkat knew that Rose’s three siblings were enlightened on the entirety of her plan, and he could feel just how heavy the knowledge was weighing on their shoulders.

 

John was absent from this usual joyous occasion, much to the dismay of his siblings. To have practically disappeared in a time like this did raise some alarm, though Rose was adamant that John would be alright; he was “in the right place for things to come”.

 

Karkat turned to Kanaya, for she was the only one who could truly understand him now, both having feelings for those doomed. She was being kept in the dark on so many things, just like him, but was aware enough to understand the consequences that the kingdom’s inner circle was about to face.

 

She granted him a smile; sad in nature with her eyes filled to the brim emotionally. He tried to look reassuring, but convincing himself of anything other than what has been foretold by the horrorterrors was a difficult task on its own.

 

===>

 

The increasing frustration of her hopeless situation prompted Aradia to move bases from her village to a far more discreet location in the dense forest. Having sent the Prince details of her new location, she allowed herself to relax just a little; taking a short break from being on lookout.

 

The new base was the remains of what used to be a highblood hive. More of her troops resided their now, and although she felt protected, it was also worrisome that half of her cause could be wiped out in one location.

 

Aradia decided not to dwell on that fact much longer.

 

Finding herself in the bustling foodblock, she was served an array of food from each village, something they were not short on just yet. Though sucked into conversation after conversation, she found herself still distant and concerned with no ability to let go of her fear. 

 

That was until Sollux crawled out of the respiteblock that he had claimed as his own, hair tussled and glasses askew on his skinny face. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight; it was almost alarming how fast it was for this troll to claim a spot in her affections.

 

“I see you’ve decided to join the living.” Aradia quipped rather cheerfully at the grumpy troll, offering him a slice of warm bread from her plate.

 

He took it begrudgingly, ever the one to forget to eat even when his body tried to remind him of the necessity. Sollux took a bite, and spoke with a mouth full of crumbs, “Thut up, AA, I’ve been buthy trying to get a thignal to reach the humanth.”

 

“Oh?” She decided not to sound too hopeful, she herself had been working on contacting a representative of the palace. “Any luck?”

 

“Not exactly.” He grumbled again, finishing the slice of bread in two bites before taking another. “All the lineth out of here theemed to be jammed for thome reason.”

 

“Could it be…an interloper of the Empire?” She asked worriedly, and he waved his hand dismissively.

 

“Thatth impothible, my trackth are covered one hundred percent. Thereth no way the Empire could trace it back to uth.”

 

“If you say so,” Though she didn’t seem entirely too convinced. She handed her plate off to Sollux with a small, timid smile. “Please take more care of yourself, alright?”

 

Sollux returned the smile but didn’t say anything, sulking back off to his communication devices. 

 

===>

 

John didn’t know why he thought this would be a good idea; of course, taking guidance from one of his kingdom’s most notorious rouges was bound to be a flawed plan. Still, he thought to himself, it’s getting pretty ridiculous. 

 

Vriska was a talker. It wasn’t inherently bad; though she did insist that everything she said was right and that John would be a fool not to believe her. The Prince was wary, not naïve like he once had been. He kept his eyes on her for an act of betrayal always. 

 

As the borders of the two kingdoms were previously sealed, only John had the ability to open a gate big enough for the two of them to pass. Both shrouded in charmed cloaks, any Alternian onlooker would simply see two troll merchants, nothing out of the ordinary. 

 

Unless John’s companion wasn’t conspicuous enough not to get them caught. 

 

He drove the horse drawn buggy, directing his steed in the direction Vriska told him was right. Of course, he consulted his map to double check everything, but when Vriska caught him, she tore it out of his hands.

 

“What is _this_?” She had asked, blue eyes emboldened with mock hurt. “You don’t believe me?”

 

“It’s not that,” John tried to reassure her, keeping his voice down as he was speaking in fluent English instead of Alternian. “I was just making sure that the direction was correct. There’s not much room for error here.”

 

“Right.” She responded, though it was riddled with disbelief and sarcasm. 

 

The most difficult villages to cross through were those of the higherbloods; those more apt to try to purchase things from a merchant. While John really hadn’t prepared anything to sell, he did manage to use his magics to construct simple things, like shawls or baskets. Nothing of importance to those who live their lives in luxury.

 

On the eve of the second night, John received a call that Aradia had moved her operation elsewhere in fear of a raid. Disheartened, once again John consulted his map to try to plan a new route to the coordinates given. 

 

“John.” Vriska spoke from the shelter of the buggy, rubbing her eyes sleepily. After all, their sleep schedules were very different. “What are you looking at?”

 

“The location has been changed. We’ll have to add two days on this trip.” He spoke with irritation, marking the new trail to the dense forested outskirts on the other side of the country.

 

Perching herself atop the bench of the buggy, she had a look of disbelief. “Two days? Surely you intend to pay me for my extra time.”

 

“ _Of course_ ,” John quipped, almost angrier than he intended. The wind around them whisked violently in response to his anger, almost blowing the fire out. “I still intend to compensate you enough to live your rest of the live on.”

 

She looked surprised that he had enough gall to snap at her, but a smile settled on her face as she began to rub his shoulders, looking over at the map. “Don’t worry so much. I’ll get you there.” 

 

John relaxed a little into her touch, some of the tension straining from his shoulders. The wind around him settled and he let out a sigh. “I hope so.”

 

Though John couldn’t see the look on the troll’s face, one of pure devious intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and encouragements so I am motivated to finally finish this 
> 
> pls pls pls pls


	11. Time is running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know! But i'm just spreading my legs until I get back into the hang of things. This fic should end around 20 chapters, but don't hold me to it lol

“This is ridiculous.” The Empress spat in visceral disgust. 

 

It seems as if the entirety of the human’s measly kingdom had been encompassed in an invisible barrier, making travel and in and out virtually impossible. A top her caravan, she watched as Dualscar’s best trolls tried to break through with their arsenal of weapons, each repelled with added force. Utilizing her own enormous power was out of the question for now; she could not risk the force of her own ability doubled back at her. 

 

“This is a huge undertaking,” remarked Dualscar with a sense of plasse curiosity. “There’s no way this can be held forever.”

 

“I’ll see to that.” She regarded him a raised brow. Dualscar, despite being one of her best, she hardly had really in faith in him. If she wanted something done, she knew that she would have to do it herself. 

 

===>

 

“They’re on the southernmost wall.” Jade says this very solemnly, her usual jovial face tired and concerned. She paces back and forth in the throne room, wiry frame moving in jittery motions. 

 

Rose nods in response, seemingly not paying attention. In her hand was a tiny screen, an error message displaying over and over. She had been trying all morning to get ahold of John, with little to no success. His continued absence seemed to worry her immensely, and Rose knew that her last option was soon to be her only option. She could not do this without him, without all four of her siblings together in the same place.

 

Jade is quick to snatch the livefeed from her hand, tossing it aside with a grunt. The gadget skids across the floor, before smashing into pieces on the far wall. 

 

“No need for such brutality.” remarked Rose with a flat tone. Despite her nervousness; she continued to hold an expressionless face. 

 

“The village closest to there isn’t even evacuated! At this rate too many civilian deaths will be on our hands, Rose-”

 

“My hands, Jade. It will be on my hands.” Rose stood, pale eyebrows knitted together. In the far corner of the room, a messenger stood awaiting orders. She waved him over, lavender gaze pointed at his nervous face. “Send for my little brother. Tell him to aid in the evacuation effort.”

 

Jade watched as the messenger left, before looking back at Rose. The look that the sisters shared was knowing, and Jade’s stomach sank. 

 

“You wouldn’t-”

 

“I’m afraid it’s come to that. There’s no other option, is there? John is missing and I cannot afford anymore civilian casualties.” Rose sits back on her throne. The idea of giving herself over completely to the horrorterrors that haunted her did not scare her; she only felt the pang of sorrow for those she knew she would have to leave behind. 

 

Jade looked wound up, like a cobra about to spring into action. Bright green eyes filled with tears of hot anger, she turned and marched out of the throne room, the sound of her heavy combat boots echoing off of the gilded walls. 

 

===>

 

The sun was especially brutal on this day; Karkat had elected to shirtlessness by this point. Trolls had always much preferred the night in their kingdoms, and now he could see why. Sweat dripped off of his newly built muscle mass, his grey skin glistening in the harsh light. Lifting up crate after crate was starting to make his body ache, but he wouldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop.

 

“Two more, we can send this cart off.” Dave was in an equal state of undress, a white tank clinging to his body as he heaved the heavy items up on the horse drawn cart. This was all for the safety of the kingdom, he reminded himself. 

 

Villagers wandered around, cleaning out their homes and getting their children ready for the long journey to the safe point. It would take them a full day and a half of constant walking to make it there. 

 

A small, square woman passes Dave a wooden rocking horse, and the prince shakes his head, waving her off. “There’s no room. We’re only taking necessities, like food and water.”

 

She seemed disheartened by that but understood, slinking off to the back of the long line. Dave wipes the sweat off his brow, waving the driver of the cart to go on ahead. Only one more left to load, it seemed.

 

Karkat unbuckled his canteen from his belt, taking a sip of the cool water inside. He passes it off to Dave, who swallowed the rest with a gusty swig. He clips the canteen back to his belt, before pausing to look at the small livefeed he’d brought with him. 

 

“Still no word?” Karkat leaned over to get a glance; just an empty throne room. 

 

Dave tucks the gadget away before jumping back on the last cart. “Rose has everything under control.” 

 

In some sense, Dave did believe that. Rose had always been the more levelheaded of the four; and rightfully deserved to inherit the throne. At the same time, he knew that this would mean the end of his older sister. It made his stomach tighten with emotions he couldn’t- or wouldn’t name. 

 

The four royals, engineered from their Guardians, finally had to face reckoning day.

 

===>

 

“Mommy? Where’s my mommy?” 

 

Despite her rebellion against the job chosen for her caste, Kanaya did have a natural pull towards wigglers, troll or otherwise. Right now, she had been chosen to preemptively evacuate villager’s children, so that they could go ahead of their parents. As hard as it was to get them calm, it was even harder to avoid the glaring questions that asked. 

 

Kanaya lifted a small bronzeblood, placing him on the back of the cart, right beside a human girl. The two must have been close from the way they clung to each other, obviously frightened by the reality of having to leave their home for places unknown. 

 

Kanaya reaches out, brushing the unruly hair from his forehead. She smiles softly, attempting to be reassuring, “Don’t worry. You’ll be alright.”

 

It seemed to calm the wiggler down some, as he took up to leaning on his human friend for support. Kanaya glances up at the driver, nodding as she closed the gate behind the children. The cart was off not two moments later, driving under the cover of a lush forest. 

 

That was the last of them. Three carts off in the middle of a forest, guided by trusted adults and prayer. Kanaya would only hope that she had been correct about the wigglers being alright; as she knew before anyone that war did not discriminate based on age. Trolls themselves were fairly brutal, expecting their young to fight at every stage for a chance to live. 

 

Kanaya felt her chest tighten. Up until she had migrated here, she had barely known the love of another person, romantic or platonic. Her basis was only familial love of her lusus, and even that was cut sweeps too soon. 

 

“Kanaya!” Karkat waved from across the road. 

 

She smiled, and approached him, a brow raised in question. Yes, this troll was certainly exceptional, and she could see that in his bright red gaze. Kanaya remembered that day he had been chosen, and the uproar his caste had caused. Her only hope now was that he could be the piercing voice that this generation needed to hear.

 

Karkat hands her a canteen, to which she accepted gratefully. It seemed that he and Prince Dave had gotten their work done as well. The village itself was beginning to resemble a ghost town, a shell of a corpse with all the meaty morsels picked clean. Kanaya knew she must not lament for long, as the dawn of tomorrow was to bring the end of an era.


End file.
